1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional inflatable boat, both right and left sides of the hull are surrounded by a tubular float whose size is constant from the front to the rear, so that the float may become an obstacle when a passenger gets in or out of the boat. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,421,970, an inflatable boat in which a portion of the float is thinned to make it easy for a passenger to easily get in and out of the boat is described. In this boat, a wall to which an outboard motor is attached is provided at the rear end of the deck. However, no seat is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,421,970, so that convenience in the case where a seat is provided is not sufficiently considered.